Si no te tengo a ti
by Cprincess
Summary: Las cosas que tienen en común y su amor hace que se separen, ¿o no? .Los dos tienen algo que decir. El invierno, siempre los unió. OneShotSongfic. [Draco]x[Hermione]


Si no te tengo a ti D/Hr One shot

Era una tarde muy oscura, donde el sol no brillaba, cuando los enamorados no se veian y el lago se encontraba congelado. Sólo se veía ese frio castillo, que guardaba secretos para todos los que lo habitaban. Solo dos personas se encontraban fuera de sus comodas, confortables y calientes salas comunes.

Eran entradas horas de la tarde, pero las nubes no menguaban y se notaba que la luna no haría su aparición en ningun momento pronto. Pero 2 jovenes, enamorados, rivales, estudiantes, con diferentes tipos de sangre y raza, se encontraban vagando sin sentido por los jardines del majestuoso castillo al que llamasn Hogwarts.

**Él**. Viene de un alto linaje de magos, sangres puras, piel cetrina, cabellos platinados y ojos tan profundos como las nubes que en ese momento igualaban el estado emocional del chico; sus ojos, tan envidiados y admirados por muchos, no se detenían en ningún lugar específico, los mantenía dando vueltas, al igual que sus pensamientos. A él le gustaban los climas frios, porque se igualban con su carácter, con su forma de ser; por que el no era nadie menos que _Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

**Ella**. Viene de una familia muy común y corriente, de los adentros de Londres, sus padres son personas cariñosas y con mucho amor para dar, pero nada de magia, por eso ella es lo que se dice una "sangre impura", sobrenombre que se convirtió muy popular en el ultimo tiempo para ella. Tan sólo una jovén, o quizas no, era muy reconocida, tenía buenas notas, buen comportamiento, buenos amigos, y muchas cosas que podian ser muy codiciadas. A ella también le gustaban los climas frios, porque no tenía que aparentar, aparentar felicidad, aparentar algo que ella no es, ella solo quería ser una joven, una simple chica, que busca a su chico; esa personalidad no puede ser de otra que de, _Hermione Jane Granger_.

**Ellos**. Ellos comparten muchas cosas, sin saberlo, pero hay algunas que pesan mas que otras, que hace que sean uno, ambos solo querían ser ellos, no querían seguir aparentando, seguir fingiendo quienes eran, porque si lo pensaban, tenían cosas envidiadas por muchos, pero ¿por qué ellos no estaban comodos en sus propios zapatos? ¿por qué codiciar lo que es de los demas, si cuando lo tienes no lo quieres mas?. Ambos no querían nada mas, ni el mundo en bandeja, ni nada, solo… a ellos mismos, el uno al otro se querían y no importaba nada, sólo el amor que sentían, ellos no eran como "algunos" que quieren todo, que quieren rosas, que quieren anillos, diamantes. No, ellos no, ellos eran especiales, si no se tenían el uno al otro, el mundo no giraba, cosa que los complicaba mucho, dado que dentro de 3 meses, probablemente no se verían mas. Y **no** _podían_ dejar al otro irse sin saber.

Comparten un secreto, un secreto que los marcaría para siempre. y algo que no debe pasarse por alto. El clima. Comparten su gusto por frios climas, paseos que los llevaran a converger en un destino, un lugar, una hora; solos, sin vigilias, sin preocupaciones, sin el que dirán, sin los celos, ni las amistades, ni las tradiciones, ni las familias, solo… ellos.

"_Algunas personas viven por la fortuna  
Algunas personas viven solo por la fama  
Algunas personas viven por el poder  
Algunas personas viven solo para jugar el juego  
Algunas personas creen que las cosas materiales  
Definen que lo que esta adentro  
Y yo estuve ahi antes  
Pero esa vida es aburrida  
Tan lleno de lo superficial_

Algunas personas lo quieren todo  
Pero yo no quiero nada en fin  
Si no eres tu, bebe  
Si no te tengo a ti, bebe  
Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes  
Otros solo lo quieren todo  
Pero todo para mi es nada  
Si no te tengo a ti, bebe"

Un joven iba caminando por el césped, sin planearlo previamente, ni pensarlo con anticipación, llegó al lago… el semi-congelado lago que estaba a sus pies. Tan majestuoso como siempre, tan profundo, tan lleno de sentimientos. Draco se sentó en el borde de una mini quebrada, muy pequeña, pero que daba a lo mas profundo del lago. Se sentó y dejo volar sus pensamientos, pero no volaban, se quedaban o mas bien se estancaban en una cabellera castaña, ojos miel, un porte mas bien alto. **Ella.**

La chica no tenía frío, andaba con su capa y una bufanda que la distinguía como orgullosa portadora de la insignia con el león en el corazón, a pesar de los disgustos con sus "amigos", a pesar de que ciertos ojos grises no aparecían por todo el castillo, ella iba tranquila… por el clima. La tranquilizaba, si era como que podía ver sus ojos en esas nubes, los ojos que la hacían sentirse en el cielo, aunque su mirada destilara odio hacia ella, ella solo los veia, con dolor y amor en el corazón, eran como mil flechas en su cuerpo, flechas de amor que dolian. Dolia mucho no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor. Dolia. Pero él valia la pena. Todo por **Él**.

Ahí estaba, con su magnifico porte, su rubia cabellera reposada ligeramente en sus hombros por el largo que este mismo tenía, unos ojos grises perdidos en las aguas azules que lo rodeaban e idealizaban, porque en verdad se veía angelical, túnica negra con verde, y bufanda verde la cual contrastaba perfectamente con el fondo blanco y azul que se presentaba. Era la imagen perfecta. Y era principalmente perfecta porque estaba el. El que le robaba suspiros en las noches y que por los días soñaba hasta sus furtivos encuentros nocturnos. El, **El** era la perfección. Se fue acercando sigilosamente, y de a poco el frío aire se mezclaba con el olor a menta que lo caracterizaba, y que ella se conocía de memoria.

Él la sintió, venir desde que salio del castillo, la vio, y se quedo. Sabia que no había nadie que pudiera verlos y sospechar, pero a esas alturas eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Sintió su aroma llenar sus fosas nasales al estar suficientemente cerca, sintió ese olor a frutas que lo volvía loco. Pudo sentir como ella se sentaba a su lado, y como tímidamente alzaba la mirada buscando la de el.

Parecía el primer día, tímidas miradas, roces, furtivos encuentros continuos… Todo eso por el amor no dicho que sentían el uno por el otro. Se seguían repitiendo que era solo por placer, que en verdad no se querían, o quizás se querían, pero amor?... No que va!... Estaban muy equivocados, esto fue amor, mucho antes de que sus bocas se tocaran, de que hubiera un contacto intimo. Fue amor mucho antes de eso. Y lo seguirá siendo.

Hola… – fue la voz de él la que rompió el silencio, no incomodo, sino silencio, pacifico y tranquilo silencio, un silencio que decía mucho.

Hola… - dijo ella con voz queda, sin prisa, no teníamos limitaciones... ¿o si?.

Pudieron haber pasado horas, minutos, segundos, años… y no se dieron cuenta. Solo estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sumidos en el otro, ni siquiera se tocaban, ni tomados de manos, tal es la conexión que poseen que podían notar sentirse completos con solo saber la presencia del otro, con tal de poder admirarlo.

Pensé que nos veríamos a la noche… No estoy reclamando, pero me sorprende verte. – dijo la voz de Draco, al rubio le extrañaba que Hermione se expusiera a que sus amigos los encontraran, el ya le había contado a los suyos, no salió muy bien, pero el estaba dispuesto a eso y mas por la castaña que lo volvía loco.

Yo también, pero… tengo algo importante que decirte Draco. – la castaña se notaba extrañamente segura y confiada, en su interior sabia que cuando perdiera al rubio, una parte de ella se iría con él, y no volvería.

Yo también, pero tu ve primero. – dijo Draco con frialdad pero por primera vez mirándola y quedando de frente, cosa que en un principio hacía que ella se pudiera nerviosa, pero con los años este nerviosismo se transformó en amor.

Yo… no quiero que nos veamos… mas… - dijo ella bajando la mirada, dado que si lo miraba a los ojos no podría llevar a cabo su cometido.

Bueno, entonces lo que yo iba a decir no tiene sentido, me voy y hasta nunca granger… dijo Draco muy dolido, el iba a decirle que la amaba… el… el… el iba a pedirle que se casara con él. Pero ella no lo quería, y el ante todo, era un Malfoy.

"_Algunas personas buscan una fuente  
Que le prometa dejarlos jovenes para siempre  
Algunas personas necesitas tres docenas de rosas  
Y esa es la unica manera de demostrarle que la amas  
Dame el mundo en vajilla de plata  
Y que tan bueno podria ser?  
Si no tengo nadie con quien compartirlo  
Nadie que realmente se preocupe por mi_

Algunas personas lo quieren todo  
Pero yo no quiero nada en fin  
Si no eres tu, bebe  
Si no te tengo a ti, bebe  
Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamantes  
Otros solo lo quieren todo  
Pero todo para mi es nada  
Si no te tengo a ti, bebe"

Hermione se quedo llorando, lloró por horas, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo. Pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Ella lo amaba, con todo su ser, su alma y corazón. Pero la familia de él, al enterarse que iban… que iban… a tener un hijo juntos, no lo hubiera aceptado y hubiera hecho lo imposible, por lo menos Lucius, y ella no podía exponer a Draco a mas dolor en su vida. Ella estuvo con el en la muerte de su madre, lo mas doloroso que haya le haya pasado. Y ella estuvo con él, lo consolo, lo ayudó a superar, a ver el mundo de otra manera, y ella de alguna forma seguía velando por él, ella cuidaba de que el rubio no sufriera, de que no… fuera mas maltratado por su padre de lo que ya lo fue. Y si ella tiene que pagar un precio para hacer que el no sufra, lo haría, sin dudarlo.

Pasaron los dias, los meses, y ellos no hablaban, si pasaban por los pasillos ambos corrían la mirada, Hermione no engordó hasta su cuarto mes de embarazo, para cuando ya yevaba un mes fuera de Hogwarts, su graduación fue…. Un recuerdo, el último que tendría de él, la última vez que lo vería. Que sentiría su aroma cerca. Los meses pasaron rápidamente llegando al 9, el parto, un hermoso niño, la copia de Draco, en ese momento, le dio explicaciones a todo el mundo, y para su sorpresa, todos fueron de mucho apoyo, nadie la rechazó y todos la acogieron y ayudaron. Los meses se convirtieron en años, ya habian pasado 5 años.

Hermione se convirtió en Medimaga en San Mugo, lo que le pagaba muy bien para mantener a Draco, el nombre que le puso a su hijo, un niño ya de 4 años y medio era la viva copia de su padre con la personalidad mezclada de ambos, Hermione nunca entendía porque Draquito se parecía tanto a su padre si nunca lo conoció.

Ella no vió mas a Draco, supo que se había convertido en Auror, que trabajó un tiempo en la sección del extranjero y después renunció para irse, por lo que Harry y Ron le comentaron , pero ella nunca quiso saber mas, quizas para no seguir alimentando la herida que su corazon generaba, el tener que ver a Draquito todos los dias era un martirio, cada dia mas parecido a su padre pero a la vez era lo único por lo que ella seguía.

Hermione y Draquito vivian en el Londres Muggle, era invierno, la epoca que tantos recuerdos le traía. Ella le había prometido a su hijo ir a patinar en hielo, y después de mucho tiempo, tuvo que cumplirlo. Ella y Draquito estaban en la pista, cuando a ella le suena el celular, suelta a su hijo de la mano y contesta, era Ginny. Cuando colgó vió una imagen que hizo que se desmayase y perdiera la conciencia, Draco con Draquito en brazos.

Que pasa? Donde estoy? Donde esta mi hijo! Donde está Draco mi hijo!- gritaba la castaña muy alterada.

Buenas noches Señorita Granger, usted sufrió una concusión menor. Su hijo esta con su papa afuera y entraran ambos enseguida.

QUEE?... con su padre?... no usted está equivocada, sus tios? O mis amigos?... Pero su padre, es imposible.

Un hombre rubio, muy parecido al niño?, que llevan el mismo nombre? –dijo la enfermera con cara incredula.

Hágalos pasar por favor! – dije yo tratando de pararme, pero viendome imposibilitada para hacerlo.

MAMII! MAMII! – entraba un niñito de alta estatura para su corta edad – MAMII! Estas bien?

Si draquito, estoy bien, hijo… - dije con una sonrisa, quizas la enfermera se había confundido.

Que bueno! Mira lo que te traigo! – dijo el niño, llendo hacia la puerta y trayendo de la mano a un hombre alto, de profundos ojos grises y cabello platinado; la copia del pequeño. – Y el se llama igual que yo!.

Ahh… Hijo, me haces un favor de esperarme afuera. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si mami. – le dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue.

Draco… - eso sonó como un jadeo mas que una palabra.

Hermione… - dijo el sentandose en una silla al lado de la cama de la castaña.

Yo… lo siento… Eramos jóvenes, lo siento… - dije tratando de explicarme.

Es igual a mi… - dijo con una sonrisa. – Quiero ser parte de su vida.

Te entiendo, claro, claro… eehh… cuando salga de aquí lo arreglamos, te lo llevas finde semanas, no se… - dije yo, decepcionada por la conversación que tenía con el amor de mi vida.

No… - dijo el tranquilamente.

P-pero que… - trate de decir… pero fue interrumpida… por un beso… me estaba besando!

Yo todavía te amo Mione, a ti, a nuestro hijo… Perdoname por dejar que venciera mi orgullo y no buscarte antes.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Yo..yo… ahh… te amo draco, no te disculpes, que aquí la que debe disculpas soy yo – dije tomando su cara, y acercandome a darle un beso.

MAMII!!... El… el.. el es mi papi verdad? – dijo el niño con cara de esperanza.

Si hijo, el es tu padre… - dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

Todo para mi es nada, si no te tengo a ti mi bebe. – dijo un muy feliz Draco.

"…_Pero todo para mi es nada  
Si no te tengo a ti, bebe…"_


End file.
